This invention relates to improved foundation units for supporting mattresses.
In recent years, most orthopedic specialists and other medical and health authorities have advised the use of mattresses which offer very firm support to a user's body. In line with this trend toward firmer mattresses, some manufacturers have commenced to offer foundation units to be used beneath a mattress in lieu of the usual flexible box spring structure but which are themselves firmer than a conventional box spring. For example, in one prior arrangement the foundation unit has included a hollow rigid wooden box, which may carry a thin layer of padding at its upper side, all enclosed within a suitable covering, to provide a support of substantially no flexbility for a superimposed mattress.